


Rule No. 2

by PANic_inTheCl0set



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 12am horny thoughts, AFAB reader - Freeform, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Kim Yoosung, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pegging, Punishment, Self-Indulgent, Spanking, Submissive Kim Yoosung, daddy has no gender, it is a state of mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANic_inTheCl0set/pseuds/PANic_inTheCl0set
Summary: Yoosung breaks rule number two while playing a game of LOLOL out of frustration. See how you punish him for being a bad boy.
Relationships: Reader/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Rule No. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for Mystic Messenger, I hope y'all have a good time here <3

"No! No! FUCK!" Yoosung yelled at the screen. For some reason, his team hadn't been doing well in this session. Nothing's been going to plan, and dumb zombies have been running them over. 

Across the room, you sat on a couch, flipping through your book. It was the nth time you've heard him swear, as if he had forgotten your rule, or perhaps taunting you. What a brat. And brats need to be disciplined. 

"Kim Yoosung," you uttered in a low growl. His headset should've made it impossible for him to hear you, but somehow he still sensed you called him. You taught him well after all. He briefly bid his friends bye, and swiftly took off his headset and turned the computer off. 

He timidly approached you, as you sat cross-legged, your book already set aside. His head was bowed, refusing to face your glare. 

"You know what you did, don't you, Kim Yoosung?" not really much of a question as it was a statement. He flinched at the full-name address. 

"Yes... I broke the second rule..." he admitted. 

"Kneel."

Yoosung bit his lip as he complied, still looking on the floor. 

"Closer."

He walked on his knees a few steps until he reached yours. You leaned forward and held his chin up, making him face you. "Is the floor any prettier than me?" he shook his head, "then look at _me_."

Satisfied with his expression, you continued, "you already know what happens when you break any rule. Go prepare yourself for me, Kim Yoosung."

You returned to your book, and soon you heard the water turned on in the bathroom. 

You patiently waited for a few minutes, busying yourself with your book. Moments later, you heard shuffling and soft thuds of footsteps. From your peripheral, you could see Yoosung wearing nothing but a pink lacy bra, matching with a pair of crotchless panties. He was holding your favourite strap-on and a bottle of lube on either of his hands. 

You pretended to not notice, until Yoosung opened his mouth, intending to call your attention. But before he could make any sound, you shut your book close, and looked at him. "I didn't give you permission to call my name. How impertinent, Kim Yoosung."

Yoosung bit his lip and looked down again. You set your book on the nearby table once more, and held your palm out. Seeing this, Yoosung quickly gave you the strap-on. 

"Stretch yourself for me on the bed," and he turned to your bed. "On your knees," you added before he started.

* * *

You stood at the end of the bed, watching as Yoosung fingered his hole open. Ass up in the air, he sank his third digit in. Lube was running down his thighs, like slick from a desperately horny cunt. 

His little gasps and moans filled the room as he stroked himself from the inside, seeing stars whenever his fingers brushed against his prostate. 

Already wearing the strap-on, you kneeled behind him, positioning yourself between his legs. Seeing his perfect little ass quiver, you couldn't hold back the urge to spank it. So you did just that, earning a surprised yelp from the blond in front of you. 

Even after that, Yoosung continued to plunge into his hole. Almost as if presenting his work to you, he moaned more coquettishly and bucked even harder into his fingers. 

You chuckled at his degeneracy before ordering him to stop. He immediately froze and took out his fingers. However disappointing it was, he still had to obey your commands. He hadn't even made up for his earlier transgression, he couldn't very well add another to the list. 

You held his ass from both sides and squeezed his cheeks together, hotdogging your strap-on. This went on for a few seconds before you buried yourself to the hilt without warning, eliciting a loud gasp from your pitiful toy. 

You didn't give him time to adjust, and you went to town pounding into him. No brat deserves mercy, especially not this one. The bed creaked in sync to your hard thrusts. You pushed his face into the pillows, holding him down by the back of his neck, but not too forceful to cut him off from air. 

The red from the slap before had yet to fade from his ass, so you decided to give him another. Slap. And another. Slap. 

From being held by the nape, to being spanked again and again, to having his prostate abused, Yoosung could only gasp and moan. His eyes tearing up from the intensity. 

Even as you held him in place, he still rolled his hips back, trying to meet your thrusts. Either to please you, or please himself, you weren't sure. But knowing him, it was likely the latter. Truly a brat, he couldn't behave himself even in a punishment. So you shifted to bring yourself closer to his back. You traced your free hand down his spine, to his hips, until you reached his cock. Yoosung shuddered as you grabbed his erection, pain fleeting as you loosened your hold for a little. You stroked him with vigor, intending to force him to come.

As you saw his back muscles grew taut, his breaths coming shorter and even faster, you abruptly stopped. You heard Yoosung's muffled whimpers from the pillows, the poor thing was so close, and you just had to cease all movements. 

You grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him from the pillows. You leaned into his ear, "do you know how many times I heard you saying bad words, Kim Yoosung?"

"T-ten?"

"Not quite, it was nineteen, Kim Yoosung."

Yoosung whimpered at the number mentioned. 

"You know what that means, don't you, Kim Yoosung?"

"I have to be edged the same number of times before I'm allowed to come…" Yoosung reluctantly answered, not that it would change his punishment if he didn't say it out loud. 

"Correct," you replied, just before you snapped your hips to his ass, eliciting a scream from him, "daddy!"

"Oh, so now you decide to call me that after so long," you commented as you thrusted into him with abandon, "well, at least you still remember I'm your daddy. Fine, I'll be generous and forgive you those ten times. Try to hold on until your ninth, alright?"

Thus, the room was quickly filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin, and Yoosung moaning and chanting "daddy" out of desperation.

* * *

On your ninth round, Yoosung was already a sobbing mess, his face streaked with tears and nose clogged with snot. He was delirious from all the times he was denied orgasm, "daddy, daddy, please let me come! Letmecomeletmecomeletmecome! I'm sorry, I won't do it again pleasepleasepleaseplease!" 

You'd be lying if you said his begging didn't affect you, but you had to be firm with your punishment. Plus, Yoosung was a sight to behold when he's begging so desperately, his tears tickle your desire to make him suffer even more. When the telltale signs of his nearing orgasm appeared once more, you stopped again, denying him relief. 

After nine rounds of edging him, you finally decided to allow him his long-awaited solace and let him come however he wanted. So you pulled out of him and moved to lay on your back. 

Confusion coloured his eyes as he looked at you, not really sure if he should move as well. You snorted at the dumb look on his face before clarifying, "you did well holding on." Yoosung fidgeted. 

Shooting him a sultry look, you slowly stroked your cock up and down as you told him, "here, I'll let you come however you want."

Yoosung swallowed thickly at the gesture and wasted no time climbing on top of you. He straddled you, knees on either side of your hips, the tip of your cock lightly kissed his quivering hole.

He reached behind to guide the strap-on to his hole, he sank down, oh, so slowly. The blissful drag of your cock against his sloppy inner walls made his eyes roll to the back of his head. He relished the feeling of being full. 

But that, too, didn't last long. Having been edged for too many times, he didn’t have the patience to build up his pleasure. He rode you, setting up a brutal pace for himself, not any different from what you gave him earlier. He was sobbing again as he chased his orgasm, hand stroking himself crazily as he cried "daddy!" and "wannacomewannacomewannacome!" over and over again. You couldn't really blame him though. So you watched him, admiring his image as he lost himself to pleasure.

"I-I'm really s-sorry, I'll be a v-very good boy now, p-please call me your b-baby boy again!" he sobbed incoherently, it was a wonder how you still understood him. So you smiled and gripped his thighs, "come for me, baby boy."

Like a lock unlatched, Yoosung finally came, seeing white behind his clenched eyelids. He came so hard, his cum painted your stomach and chest, even reaching your chin. He then collapsed on top of you, heaving as he came down from his high. 

You kissed his forehead, "what a good boy. And good boys clean up their mess, don't they?"

Yoosung nodded shakily as he held himself up once more, and licked his cum off you. He was such a good puppy, licking and kissing you, even on the spots he didn't come on. 

You chuckled as you held his face and brought his lips to yours, tasting what you just made him lick. 

You maneuvered him to lie on his back, and cooed, "you've been so good for me, baby boy. Rest up, I'll handle the rest." you kissed him on the forehead once more before going to the bathroom.

You returned with two towels—one for wiping and another for drying—and a basin of water. You wiped down his body that was moist with a mixture of sweat and cum, switching to the other towel to dry him off quickly. 

After wiping, you massaged his legs for a little bit, making him hum sleepily, his eyelashes fluttering about. 

Content with your work, you took the towels and the basin back to the bathroom before retiring to bed beside him. You kissed his cheek lightly, and he smiled in his sleep.


End file.
